User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Steve Cartoon: Funride Fridge!
(Well sigh yes yes rlly i also want to do a cartoon or short whatever whatever Carson, yes, so ya enjoy, so? Start:....) Steve: Uh.... How much do that cost? Cashier: Two Hundred Dollars.... Steve: (Money Eyes) Yes yes! I take it! *Shows two hundred dollars!* Cashier: ._..... Uh ok! *Later....* Steve: This will be so funny! :D *Tries to ride down a hill with a sled* Weeee.... :).... :& *Notice it is already summer so....* Well sigh sadly i guess i am not going.... :/ Harper: Very Good.... Oh, ya didn't? :/ Well sigh i go and waste my money somewhere else.... Steve: -_- *Looks at camera* AND WHAT ARE YA LOOKING AT!? *Later....* Steve: Hm.... *Tries to think* GRBJATGFHAQJKFUSKDFFJ! HA!.... No not good man.... WAIT! *Runs to the kitchen is k there then sees the drinks* WOW! (We think he see the sled.. Fridge,, but he picks up drink instead) *Picks up drink* This shall do! :D *Runs outside* Steve: Well, who will watch me now?.... :) Jesse: Alright Steve, If ya do i will not film ya.... Uh, to myself, ya lose i will.... :/ (White Male Jesse it is) Steve: Alright? Alright alright.... :/ *Rides down* Weee! IT IS WORKING! :D WEE! *But sadly crash a street light* Ow.... Jesse: *Recorded Steve's epic fail* HA! I will send this to YouTube and YouTubers will laugh XD Bye! Steve: :( *Picks up a green table* *Rides down the hill* Steve: I DID IT! :D *Crashes in street light again* Ow!.... Jesse: Ha! I recorded that too! XD See ya! *Steves picks up table yes that yeah* *Rides down* Steve: THIS WORKS! :D *Splits in half by the street light* EW! Eh.... That ouch hurt! :( Olivia: Ya should give up.... :/ *Steve came in and took a toilet* *Rides it down* Steve: Weee.... *Crashes a mail box* Axel: Very painful.... ._. *Steve picks up a bed* *Rides down* Steve: YES! :D *Crashes a rock and flies away* Lukas: Wow.... Poor guy!.... *Steve picks up many things more and more again and fail on always and well always* *Later....* Steve:.... :/.... Sigh i guess i am not made for doing this.... I bet that nobody helps me.... *Cries* Well i am such a loser! Mixed Female Jesse: Hey Steve, what's wrong? :( Steve: *Sobs* Since it is not winter anymore.... I tried to use all of my things at home to yes use as a sled.... Neither my sled or things worked now i have nothing inside.... *Cries* Petra: Hey Steve, ya got the fridge left.... Steve: Fridge? That's it! Ya are a genius Petra! *Kissed her* *Runs to fridge* Petra:.... *Blushes* ._. Fridge? Eh Steve what if ya waste it too? Steve: Yes sigh you girls wanna watch me fail or try? Mixed Female Jesse and Petra: Yes, if ya make it! ;) Steve: Ok thx! *Steve is up on the hill* Steve: GULP! :( I guess it is as before because i suck at it I think i then is dead eh! Petra: Ya got 3 lives? Steve: Just one! Girl Jesse: Steve i count on ya! Petra: Me too! Steve: Ya sure i will fail? Girl Jesse: No ya wont just try Steve! Steve: Ok!.... :/ *Rides down* AAAAH! :( *Sled.... Fridge is driving tho fast to the freaky big rock but this time the fridge luckily passed it so Steve did not get hurt even if he did not get hurt the fridge is still driving tho so fast so Steve finds so fast he cannot jump off then Petra and Jesse only try to save then him tho so the fridge is driving to a train which seem to almost drive on Steve then Steve closes his eyes but he past the train luckily then he fall down from a cliff but he is lucky since a trampoline and then falls in the hill he keep try to ride down from and did not get hurt or maybe then now....* Petra: STEVE! D: Ya ok? Pls speak to me buddy! Steve:.... That.... Was.... AWESOME! :D Ya saw me? Petra: YAY! YA ALIVE! :D *Hugs Steve* So so, and yes we did! Dude well well done! Steve: Thx! Girl Jesse: Ikr? It was fun, but i was so worried about ya Steve.... So glad ya ok! *She hug him too* Steve: Awww.... Thanks Girl! *Both of them kiss Steve in his cheeks* Steve: That's how ya do people! *Looks at camera* Wink! ;) Bye! THE END! (The End! Ok, Carson.... How was it? Ya think?....) Category:Blog posts